Oishi !
by Kazunours
Summary: Chef pâtissier émérite, Nakamaru Yuichi voit un jour débarquer dans sa boutique un visiteur auquel il était loin de s'attendre. Pairing : MaruMassu


Dans l'atelier, il n'y avait pas un bruit en dehors de celui des ustensiles s'entrechoquant ou des appareils tournant à plein régimes.

Les trois hommes qui y officiaient le faisaient dans un silence concentré que rien ne semblait pouvoir troubler. Poche à douille remplie d'une délicieuse crème en main, l'un d'eux, dont les cheveux bruns formaient comme un casque sous sa toque immaculée, mettait les dernières touches à un fraisier qui semblait exquis.

Le dernier tourbillon sucré déposé sur le haut du gâteau, il reposa l'ustensile encore à moitié plein et fit tourner la pâtisserie sur son support rotatif pour s'assurer de sa perfection puis, satisfait, laissa un sourire éclairer ses traits.

Nakamaru Yuichi, trente-et-un ans et chef pâtissier, travaillait dans cette boutique depuis son ouverture une dizaine d'années auparavant. Arrivé sans aucun diplôme, il avait tout appris sur le tas auprès du gérant et propriétaire de "Oishi !" et avait gravi les échelons un à un avec une constance et une ténacité sans faille qui lui avait valu, l'année précédente, que son patron trop âgé lui vende la boutique. C'est pourquoi il ne ménageait ni ses heures de travail, ni sa peine : il se sentait si fier d'avoir eu cette incroyable opportunité, qu'il voulait qu'elle prospère au maximum.

Il hocha la tête en regardant le gâteau et le prit avec délicatesse pour aller le déposer dans la vitrine réfrigérée.

Au moment où il entrait dans la boutique proprement dite, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit dans un agréable tintement.

\- Irrashaimase ! fit-il dans un grand sourire.

Devant lui, se trouvait un jeune homme plutôt mignon, dont le visage rond exprimait une certaine gêne.

\- Ano… commença celui-ci, incertain.

\- Vous désirez ?

\- Ano… Nakamaru-san…

\- Oui ? On se connait ? répondit ce dernier, surpris.

\- Non. On ne s'est jamais rencontrés mais… moi je vous connais. Je vous suis depuis que vous avez répondu à cette interview il y a trois ans et je passe devant cette boutique deux fois par jour… Mais jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je n'ai jamais eu le courage de venir vous parler…

De plus en plus étonné, le pâtissier observa son interlocuteur. Il ne pensait pas que quelqu'un avait vraiment lu ce magazine auto-édité à très petit tirage par un passionné de cuisine. Et encore moins que ce quelqu'un pouvait avoir conçu de l'admiration pour sa carrière somme toute plutôt banale.

\- Vous auriez du. Je n'ai jamais mangé personne, vous savez.

\- Acceptez-moi comme apprenti, je vous en prie, shisho ! supplia soudain le jeune inconnu en se courbant très bas devant lui.

La stupeur fit écarquiller les yeux de l'aîné, qui n'avait ni l'habitude d'être appelé de cette façon (les deux pâtissiers qu'il avait sous ses ordres s'adressaient à lui par le mot "chef", ni qu'on se montre si déférent envers lui.

\- Mais… Enfin je n'ai rien contre le fait d'avoir un apprenti, mais…

\- Je vous en prie ! dit encore le plus jeune en se courbant encore davantage.

Craignant qu'il ne se fasse mal à force, Nakamaru le fit relever et reprit la parole.

\- Ecoutez… heu… Comment vous appelez-vous ?

La confusion passa immédiatement sur le visage plutôt expressif du plus jeune.

\- Ah je me suis pas présenté ! Pardon ! Je suis Masuda Takahisa, j'ai vingt-quatre ans et je veux vraiment vraiment devenir pâtissier comme vous !

Encore une fois étonné, Yuichi tâcha de ne pas laisser paraître qu'il pensait son cadet bien plus jeune que son âge réel. Il ne se serait jamais douté qu'ils n'avaient que sept ans d'écart.

\- Et bien, Masuda-san, vous devez savoir que c'est toujours difficile de commencer un apprentissage aussi tardivement et que vous risquez d'avoir du mal à suivre. La pâtisserie est un art complexe, qui nécessite de la patience et de la précision. Vous en êtes conscient ?

\- Je sais et je suis prêt à travailler autant qu'il faudra, shisho !

\- Que faites-vous pour le moment ?

\- Des petits boulots. J'attendais d'avoir le courage de vous approcher pour me lancer vraiment.

Ce que le plus jeune n'ajouta pas, c'est qu'il était également tombé désespérément amoureux de la personnalité du pâtissier, de sa créativité, de sa ténacité décrites dans cet article et ce sans même parler de l'attrait que la douceur de son visage exerçait sur lui. Sa démarche était donc double : en acquérant la possibilité d'apprendre cette profession dont il rêvait depuis trois ans, il se rapprocherait aussi de celui qui faisait battre son cœur. Il savait qu'être aussi timide et hésitant à son âge faisait un peu ridicule, mais son caractère était comme ça.

Le silence retomba dans la pièce, tandis que Nakamaru, qui était un homme plutôt réfléchi et sage, pesait le pour et le contre, puis ce dernier reprit la parole.

\- As-tu des bases en pâtisserie ? demanda-t-il en le tutoyant brusquement comme il le ferait s'il décidait d'accepter.

\- Ca veut dire que vous êtes d'accord ?! se réjouit le plus jeune.

\- Réponds à ma question s'il te plait. As-tu des bases ?

\- Quelles bases ?

\- Est-ce qu'il t'arrive de faire des pâtisseries chez toi ? Si je te parle d'entremet, de soufflé, si j'utilise du vocabulaire comme "napper" ou "passer au chinois", est ce que tu sais ce dont il s'agit ?

\- Oh. Oui bien sûr. J'en fais souvent et j'invente parfois des choses aussi.

\- Parfait. Viens.

Sans rien ajouter, Yuichi tourna les talons, laissant Takahisa plutôt perplexe. Puis, ne comprenant pas où son aîné voulait en venir, haussa les épaules et lui emboîta le pas.

En entrant dans l'atelier, il observa tout avec curiosité, les yeux brillants. Alors c'était ici que travaillait l'idole de son cœur…Génial…

Une fois là, Nakamaru lui tendit un tablier , puis dit :

\- Je ne prendrais pas comme apprenti quelqu'un qui ne serait pas un minimum doué, car il ne ferait que nous ralentir et nuirait au bon fonctionnement de "Oishi !". Tu vas donc me préparer le meilleur gâteau que tu es capable de faire. Selon le résultat, je déciderais de t'accepter ou pas.

Ne s'attendant pas à un test grandeur nature, Masuda déglutit péniblement.

\- Hai… fit-il en ayant l'impression que toutes les recettes qu'il connaissait pourtant par cœur en temps normal avaient fui son esprit.

\- Et bien tu hésite ? Ta motivation est déjà repartie ? le provoqua le pâtissier en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Non ! Je vais le faire !

\- Bien. Tu peux utiliser tous les ingrédients que tu veux, je n'interférerais pas dans ta préparation. Je vais poursuivre mon travail de mon côté.

Takahisa hocha la tête et, tout en nouant le tablier noir autour de sa taille, se concentra, passant mentalement en revue les recettes qui lui revenaient pour tenter de choisir celle dont la réalisation impressionnerait le plus son futur mentor.

Il finit donc par opter pour son fameux gâteau à l'amande et en entama la préparation après avoir réuni tous les ingrédients. Il l'avait réalisé si souvent, que sa recette était comme gravée dans sa mémoire et il espérait que ce délicieux dessert le ferait accepter par Nakamaru.

Après avoir fait cuire la pâte parfumée, il ouvrit le biscuit en deux dans l'épaisseur et le laissa refroidir tandis qu'il s'attaquait à la crème mousseline qui en constituerait le fourrage. Lorsque ce fut fait, il en enduisit généreusement la moitié inférieure, puis découpa en morceaux deux pommes qu'il fit légèrement caraméliser dans du miel et disposa sur la crème, avant de les recouvrir d'une seconde couche de crème et de refermer avec le chapeau du biscuit. Il fit ensuite une bonne quantité de glace royale colorée en vert, dont il recouvrit totalement son dessert. Le pâtissier amateur aurait voulu le recouvrir de pâte à sucre mais, ayant toujours le plus grand mal à travailler celle-ci, il avait estimé plus prudent d'opter pour quelque chose de plus classique. En espérant que cette absence de prise de risque ne le desserve pas. Pour terminer, il réalisa quelques décorations en pâte d'amande qu'il posa sur la surface laquée de sucre.

\- J'ai terminé, shisho, annonça-t-il après deux heures d'un labeur consciencieux.

Nakamaru, qui réalisait des copeaux de chocolat noir pour une future forêt noire, déposa ses ustensiles sur l'inox de la surface de travail et se tourna vers lui.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- J'ai appelé ça une amandine.

\- Cette amandine est plutôt réussie visuellement. Par contre, pourquoi ce choix de la glace royale ?

\- En fait j'ai hésité avec la pâte à sucre, mais comme je ne la maîtrise pas…

\- Tu as bien fais de ne pas en utiliser. Ici nous n'en sommes pas adeptes. C'est bien trop sucré, les clients la retireraient pour manger l'intérieur du gâteau, ce qui serait du gâchis. La glace royale est un basique, mais elle est toujours efficace. Tu aurais également pu faire un glaçage miroir qui aurait été d'un bel effet, mais cet aspect est très bien également puisque ta glace royale est bien lisse.

Buvant ses paroles comme de l'eau, Takahisa hocha la tête pour indiquer qu'il retenait. Un immense sourire indiquait qu'il était fier des compliments qui lui étaient faits.

Se saisissant d'un couteau, Yuichi découpa ensuite une part et poursuivit son observation du travail de son cadet.

\- Les deux moitiés du biscuit sont régulières… (il appuya un peu dessus avec la lame du couteau) et le biscuit en lui-même est moelleux. Tu l'as imbibé ?

\- Avec un sirop léger infusé au romarin.

Le chef hocha la tête en guise d'approbation, puis découpa un petit morceau, qu'il mit dans sa bouche pendant que Masuda retenait son souffle.

\- Le goût d'amande est très prononcé. Qu'as-tu mis à l'intérieur ? questionna encore Nakamaru.

\- Une bouteille d'arôme naturel d'amande dans la pâte et la moitié d'un sachet de poudre d'amande dans la crème, répondit le plus jeune, qui sentit que ce n'était pas ce qu'il aurait du faire.

Impression immédiatement confirmée par la phrase qui suivit.

\- Dans une pâtisserie, ce qui est recherché, c'est la subtilité des goûts. Trop les accentuer, c'est perdre la délicatesse du gâteau que tu crée. En noyant ta préparation sous le goût de l'amande, tu as fais disparaître le goût du sirop que tu t'es cassé la tête à infuser.

\- Qu'est ce que j'aurais du faire alors ?

\- L'arôme était inutile. Tu aurais pu te contenter de mettre la poudre d'amande dans la pâte et non dans la crème, qui est bonne mais granuleuse, ce qui rend sa texture désagréable en bouche. Tu aurais aussi pu intégrer à ta crème les grains de deux gousses de vanille par exemple. Cela dit, l'idée des pommes caramélisées était intéressante et plutôt bonne car elles ont un peu cassé le goût de l'amande.

Le cadet s'efforçait d'absorber tous ces bons conseils comme une éponge, mais leur nombre le submergeait un peu.

\- Je te redirais tout ça en temps utiles, ne t'inquiète pas, conclut le chef en souriant devant l'air perdu de son interlocuteur.

\- Ca veut dire que vous m'acceptez ?! se réjouit Takahisa.

\- Tu as un bon niveau bien que tu sois amateur, donc oui. Mais ce ne sera pas facile tous les jours.

\- Je sais. Je suis prêt à y passer autant d'heures qu'il faudra.

\- J'y compte bien.

A partir de ce jour, Masuda fut présent aux côtés de son mentor presque continuellement, puisqu'il arrivait à sept heures le matin pour tout mettre en place et ne repartait qu'en même temps que Nakamaru, à vingt heures passées.

Avec une assiduité et une précision hors normes, il notait chaque phrase prononcée par le pâtissier, qu'il s'agisse de conseils, de remarques ou de l'une des recettes que l'apprenti devait retenir par cœur.

En voyant, jour après jour, combien Takagi Manpei et Shinpei, les jumeaux qui officiaient dans l'atelier, appréciaient et respectaient leur chef, sa propre admiration s'accrut. Jamais Yuichi ne donnait d'ordre. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Il lui suffisait de commencer une phrase par "Manpei-san (ou Shinpei-san), pourriez-vous…" ou "Masuda-kun, pourrais-tu…", pour que ce qu'il voulait soit fait toutes affaires cessantes.

La volonté de bien faire, la persévérance et le talent naturel du plus jeune membre de la brigade, força très vite le respect des jumeaux, qui le prirent sous leur aile, lui enseignant les bases qui lui manquaient et que Nakamaru, malgré sa gentillesse et sa bienveillance, ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre son temps à lui apprendre.

En quelques mois, Takahisa retint ainsi un grand nombre de recettes et fut capable de les exécuter très correctement bien que ses réalisations ne soient pas parfaites.

Au point qu'un jour, Yuichi les fit venir tous les trois dans son petit bureau.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que le concours de la meilleure pâtisserie de Tokyo aura lieu dans un mois. (tous trois hochèrent la tête, attendant la suite) J'ai longuement hésité mais, bien que notre réputation ne soit plus à faire, j'ai décidé que nous y participerions tout de même. Et c'est Masuda-kun que j'ai choisi pour nous représenter. Je pense que vous comprenez pourquoi, messieurs, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Manpei et Shinpei.

\- Heeeeee ?! s'exclama alors Takahisa, stupéfait. Mais…

\- Il faut qu'il se fasse la main, devina Manpei sans tenir compte de l'interruption de leur cadet.

\- Exactement. Et qu'il apprenne également à travailler sous pression. Masuda-kun, tu en es capable, sinon je ne t'aurais pas appris tout ce que tu sais à présent.

\- Mais shisho, si je perdais… je vous ferais honte…

\- Dans ce cas, ne perd pas, rétorqua Shinpei en lieux et places de leur chef.

Un poids terrible s'abattit soudain sur les épaules de l'apprenti, qui déglutit péniblement. Son mentor remettait en jeu la réputation pourtant bien établie de sa boutique, pour lui permettre de progresser. Il ne pouvait pas le décevoir. Il ne devait pas perdre. A aucun prix. Et s'il gagnait… il prendrait aussi son courage à deux mains pour faire ce qu'il n'avait pu se résoudre à faire en huit mois : avouer ses sentiments à Nakamaru, quitte à être rejeté.

Pendant le reste de la journée, tandis que les jumeaux fabriquaient les gâteaux destinés à la vente, Yuichi discuta avec lui du dessert qu'il présenterait au concours. Ils parlèrent de moelleux, de craquant, de croustillant, de fondant, d'acidulé, de doux, de crémeux, de fort : ils envisagèrent des mariages de saveurs et de textures inédits… Le pâtissier écoutait attentivement les propositions de son cadet et en parlait avec lui pour voir ce qui pouvait être mis en place et ce qu'il devait apprendre à faire d'ici le jour J.

Et pendant tout ce temps, malgré lui, Takahisa dévorait littéralement du regard l'objet de son admiration et de son amour… sans se douter une minute qu'il avait été démasqué par les trop observateurs jumeaux.

Ceux-ci attendirent que leur cadet soit rentré chez lui comme Yuichi l'avait poussé à le faire, pour s'approcher de leur aîné dans le but de lui ouvrir les yeux, car ils n'ignoraient pas qu'en dehors de ce qui touchait à la pâtisserie, Nakamaru ne se rendait pas compte de grand-chose.

\- Dites, chef, vous n'avez rien remarqué d'étrange chez Masuda-kun ? demanda innocemment Manpei.

\- D'étrange ? Comment ça ? fit l'aîné, occupé à remplir le dossier d'inscription au concours.

\- Ben… il vous regarde beaucoup, dit Shinpei.

\- Et bien c'est normal. C'est un apprenti donc il observe. Je ne vois rien de bizarre.

\- Non, chef. C'est vous qu'il regarde, pas vos gestes.

\- Qu'essayez-vous de me faire comprendre tous les deux ? demanda Nakamaru en posant son stylo pour considérer les visages identiques de ses collaborateurs.

\- A mon avis, Masuda-kun n'éprouve pas que de l'admiration pour vous, répondirent-ils en cœur.

\- He ?

\- Observez-le bien demain et vous verrez qu'on a raison, conclut Manpei. Bonsoir, chef.

\- Bonsoir.

Les jumeaux partis, Yuichi resta pensif. S'ils avaient raison, cela signifierait que leur cadet… était amoureux de lui ? Si c'était vrai, que ferait-il si Masuda-kun se déclarait ? Pourraient-ils encore travailler ensemble dans ces circonstances ? Rien n'était moins sûr. Enfin rien ne servait de se creuser la tête par avance. Après tout, les jumeaux se trompaient peut-être. Il verrait bien.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il arriva à la boutique le lendemain et qu'il vit Takahisa, il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à sa conversation de la veille.

\- Bonjour, Masuda-kun, le salua-t-il d'un ton qu'il espérait naturel.

\- Bonjour shisho, répondit le plus jeune en l'enveloppant d'un regard plus insistant qu'il n'aurait fallu.

Sans le remarquer, l'aîné se dirigea vers son bureau pour prendre sa veste, son tablier et sa toque, rangés dans son casier avec un soin méticuleux. Il rejoignit ensuite l'atelier où les jumeaux venaient d'arriver et les salua , tandis que Shinpei lui faisait un discret signe de tête en direction de Takahisa qui sortait culs de poule et fouets de l'étagère. Signe que le chef pâtissier ne comprit pas.

\- "Frôlez-le !", lui conseilla alors silencieusement Manpei.

Le trouvant bien insistant, Nakamaru secoua la tête pour lui signifier qu'il ne le ferait pas et se retourna pour prendre une plaque de moules demi-sphériques. En même temps que Takahisa, sur la main de laquelle il posa franchement la sienne par inadvertance. Pris par surprise, ce dernier croisa le regard de son supérieur, se troubla et rougit.

\- Je… P… Prenez-la, balbutia-t-il, le cœur emballé par ce contact pourtant anodin.

Sa réaction, démesurée, fit comprendre à Nakamaru que ses cadets avaient probablement raison au sujet de son apprenti et lui-même en fut troublé sans saisir pourquoi.

Il hocha la tête et demanda aux jumeaux de lui sortir les palets de chocolat. Pendant qu'il s'occupait de les faire fondre, puis de tempérer le chocolat fondu, il jeta de fréquents coups d'œil au novice qui multipliait les erreurs, sous le regard amusé des deux titulaires.

Yuichi resta silencieux pendant les deux premières heures, mais lorsque, à force d'inattention, Takahisa laissa brûler la crème pâtissière qu'il préparait, la rendant inutilisable, il perdit patience.

\- Bon, masuda-kun, si tu n'es pas capable de travailler correctement aujourd'hui, rentre chez toi. Nous avons autre chose à faire que rattraper tes erreurs, tu nous fais perdre notre temps.

En faisant cette remontrance, sans pourtant élever la voix, Nakamaru était loin de s'attendre à la réaction qui suivit;

\- Non ! s'exclama-t-il en se jetant à genoux. Je vous en prie ! Je vais faire attention, mais laissez-moi rester avec vous !

Abasourdi, Nakamaru le fixa avec des yeux ronds.

\- M… Masuda-kun, qu'est ce que tu fais ? balbutia-t-il. Relève-toi voyons.

\- Alors je peux rester ? Je ne veux pas vous quitter…

\- Tu es trop dissipé, tu ne fais que des erreurs aujourd'hui. Ca ne te ressemble pas.

Il y eut un blanc puis, d'une petite voix, Takahisa avoua :

\- C'est votre présence qui me déconcentre…

L'aîné l'avait effectivement compris, mais l'entendre avouer si franchement l'embarrassa et il masqua sa gêne sous un froncement de sourcils.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- C'est… Enfin je… veux dire que…

\- Tu peux me répéter ça ?

Mais le cadet secoua farouchement la tête, tandis que Yuichi reprenait.

\- Si une simple présence peut te retirer toute capacité à travailler correctement, tu n'as plus rien à faire dans cette pâtisserie, décréta-t-il sévèrement. Je ne te retiens pas.

Témoins silencieux de la scène, Manpei et son frère échangèrent un regard. Là, leur chef méritait un oscar pour sa parfaite interprétation du pâtissier choqué et mécontent, alors qu'il était évident pour eux que les suppliques de leur cadet ne l'avaient pas laissé indifférent. Cela dit, aux larmes qui s'étaient mises à couler sur les joues du plus jeune, ils estimèrent qu'il avait poussé un peu trop loin la comédie. Aussi, d'un commun accord silencieux avec son jumeau, Manpei prit-il la parole.

\- Chef, c'est pas si grave, c'est juste une crème pâtissière. Je suis sûr que Masuda-kun va faire très attention maintenant. Ne, Masuda-kun ?

\- HAI ! acquiesça ce dernier avec force.

\- Hum… Je vous laisse le surveiller dans ce cas, fit Nakamaru en se dirigeant vers son bureau, dans lequel il entra, avant de s'adosser à la porte.

Pourquoi avait-il réagi de cette façon ? était-ce le fait que, brusquement, quelqu'un dise qu'il ne voulait pas s'éloigner de lui et que ce quelqu'un était un homme ?

Perdu, Yuichi alla s'assoir et, pour penser à autre chose, s'attela à la comptabilité.

Pendant ce temps, dans l'atelier, Takahisa s'était relevé et considérait avec étonnement ses aînés dont les visages identiques affichaient en cet instant le même air désespéré.

\- Quoi ? fit-il en essuyant ses traces de larmes.

\- Tu es vraiment pas doué pour un gars qui a seulement un an de moins que nous, déclara Shinpei.

\- He ?

\- C'est tellement évident que tu es dingue de lui, reprit Manpei. Mais franchement, te jeter à ses pieds et pleurer comme une ado, tu as abusé.

\- Je… voyais pas quoi faire d'autre… Je ne voulais pas qu'il me renvoie.

\- Il ne l'aurait pas fait.

\- He ?

\- Ah tu n'es vraiment pas dégourdi. Sa sévérité, c'était du flan. Tu l'as déconcerté et troublé et il a pas su comment réagir autrement, c'est tout. Même si tu es bon, tu es un novice, donc à même de te planter à tout instant et le chef le sait. Donc il ne t'aurait pas viré de toute façon.

\- Cela dit, il est pas plus doué, il a mit trente ans à comprendre ce qu'on a grillé comme ça, renchérit Shinpei en accompagnant le dernier mot d'un claquement de doigts.

\- Vous voulez dire… que… qu'il sait que…

\- Ben comme on te l'as dit, c'est un peu une évidence. En sa présence tu es distrait, tu le dévore du regard, tu bois ses paroles, tu rougis comme une collégienne s'il te touche par mégarde… Il faudrait être aveugle et stupide pour ne pas comprendre.

\- Et notre chef n'est ni l'un ni l'autre même s'il est un peu long à la détente.

\- Oh non, c'est une catastrophe… Il va plus vouloir que je reste maintenant… Dire que je voulais participer au concours…

\- Et qui te dis que tu ne peux pas, baka ?

\- Ben…

\- Réfléchis, est ce qu'l nous aurait chargés de nous occuper de toi s'il pensait te virer ? Non évidemment. Dis donc, pour quelqu'un qui l'admire/aime depuis trois ans, tu ne le connais pas beaucoup. Il ne virerait personne pour ce genre de raison, il n'est pas comme ça.

\- Fais juste gaffe à l'avenir, tu sais qu'il ne plaisante pas avec le travail et que la pâtisserie c'est un art sacré pour lui. J'ai pu le convaincre que ton ratage n'était pas grave, mais le chef ne laissera pas passer un deuxième foirage pour une histoire de distraction.

Takahisa hocha la tête et se dirigea vers le frigo pour prendre des ingrédients, mais s'immobilisa, la main sur la poignée.

\- Je n'ai aucune chance avec lui, ne ?

\- Bah… Disons que comme ça s'est mal fini avec sa dernière copine et qu'il s'est enfermé dans le travail, tu vas ramer oui.

\- Il est hétéro ?!

D'un bond, Shinpei fondit sur lui et le bâillonna d'une main.

\- Chut, pas si fort, baka. S'il apprend qu'on te fait des confidences sur sa vie privée, ce sera notre fête.

Le plus jeune hocha la tête, intérieurement déconfit. Pas une minute il n'avait envisagé la possibilité que l'élu de son cœur aime les femmes. Il était bien naïf. Pas étonnant que Nakamaru n'ait pas su comment réagir quand il s'était traîné à ses pieds. Il avait du être tellement gêné… Et lui qui n'avait rien vu ni rien compris…

\- Ne fais pas cette tête. Dans la vie, il n'y a rien d'impossible.

\- Même s'il faut avouer que là, tu t'es pas simplifié la tâche.

Dérogeant complètement à ses habitudes, Nakamaru ne quitta pas son bureau de la journée, désespérant Takahisa qui savait que c'était sa faute.

\- Laisse-le se faire à l'idée, lui conseilla alors Manpei. Ce n'est pas si simple tu sais.

\- Si seulement j'avais pu me taire et me contenter de rester près de lui…

\- Désolés… firent soudain les jumeaux.

\- He ? Mais de quoi vous vous excusez ?

\- C'est notre faute. Le chef ne s'était rendu compte de rien, c'est nous qui lui avons fais remarquer que tu le fixais en permanence.

La stupeur se lut alors sur le visage du plus jeune, qui les pensais ses alliés.

\- Mais… pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous avez fais ça en le sachant… hétéro ?

\- A l'origine, pour te taquiner, répondit Shinpei. Mais quand on s'est aperçus que… enfin que ça lui avait fait quelque chose quand tu t'es agenouillé, on a pensé que tout n'était peut-être pas fini pour toi.

Le cadet soupira et se retint de dire que le résultat était joli. En voulant l'aider, ils l'avaient davantage enfoncé que s'ils n'avaient rien fait. Enfin l'intention était sympathique mais le résultat… c'était que Yuichi était à présent mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de lui.

\- Allez, ne te torture pas le cerveau. Laisse le temps faire son œuvre et concentre-toi sur le concours, conseilla finalement Manpei. C'est le meilleur moyen de lui faire oublier tout ça.

\- Et puis tu veux le gagner ce concours, non ? C'est ce que tu as dis tout à l'heure.

\- Oui bien sûr…

\- Alors pense juste à ça. Laisse-le gamberger tout seul.

Le plus jeune hocha la tête en soupirant et alla chercher la serpillère pour nettoyer le sol de la boutique avant leur départ à tous. Lorsque tout fut propre, il alla se changer, récupérer son sac et s'approcha de la porte du bureau.

\- Shisho… tout est propre et rangé, l'informa-t-il à travers le battant.

\- Très bien. A demain, fit la voix du pâtissier, étouffée par la porte.

Le cœur gros, il se détourna donc et quitta la boutique en compagnie des jumeaux.

Resté seul, Nakamaru se reprocha de ne même pas l'avoir salué correctement, mais il était encore trop perdu pour lui faire face. Il allait devoir rapidement trouver une solution à ce problème ou il ne pourrait plus travailler et devrait renvoyer son apprenti. Ce qui serait parfaitement injuste puisque ce dernier n'avait aucun tort.

Pourtant, malgré sa volonté de se sortir de cette situation, Nakamaru ne put se résoudre à travailler près de lui en sachant ce qu'il savait.

Pendant près d'une semaine, il passa ses journées dans son bureau, n'en sortant que lorsqu'il était certain que son apprenti était parti.

Finalement, le huitième jour, les jumeaux que la situation ennuyait, tant pour leur aîné que pour leur cadet, décidèrent de lui parler une nouvelle fois. Ils ouvrirent la porte non verrouillée, que Takahisa n'aurait jamais eu l'audace de passer et s'approcha.

\- Chef… je sais que ça ne me regarde pas, dit Shinpei, mais vous ne pouvez pas continuer à l'éviter comme ça. La fuite n'a jamais rien résolu vous savez.

\- Je sais… répondit simplement Yuichi sans quitter des yeux l'écran de son ordinateur.

\- Si ce sont les sentiments de Masuda-kun qui vous travaillent autant… peut-être que vous devriez vous demander pourquoi, reprit Manpei.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda alors le pâtissier en levant posant finalement son regard sur eux.

\- Tout simplement que si ce qu'il ressent vous était égal, vous ne vous tortureriez pas autant. Je crois que vous ne vous posez pas les bonnes questions.

\- Et quelles questions suis-je censé me poser selon vous ?

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard. Au moins, leur aîné ne réfutait pas leurs arguments. Ce qui était une preuve supplémentaire.

\- Et bien par exemple "qu'est ce que je pense de Masuda-kun ?", "est ce que je l'apprécie ? à quel point ?", "qu'est ce que ça me ferait s'il ne travaillait plus ici ? est ce qu'il me manquerait ? est ce que je serais triste ?", "est ce que j'aimerais le voir même en dehors du travail ?".

\- Et aussi "est ce que ça me fait quelque chose quand je le touche même par mégarde ? qu'est ce que je ressens ?".

Il y eut un long silence, pendant que le pâtissier méditait les paroles de ses collaborateurs, puis il reprit la parole.

\- Attendez… Toutes ces questions sous-entendent…

\- Oui. Et après ? Est-ce que ce serait si grave ?

\- Grave non, mais…

\- Alors pourquoi ne pas lui laisser une chance ? Peut-être que vous serez plus heureux avec lui qu'avec une femme, si l'idée ne vous rebute pas plus que ça. Vous n'avez rien à perdre à essayer.

\- Et ça donnera une légitimité au fait qu'il vous regarde sans arrêt.

Pensif, Nakamaru hocha la tête, mais comme il ne prononça pas un mot supplémentaire, il fut impossible aux jumeaux de savoir à quoi il acquiesçait, ni même s'il acquiesçait vraiment à quelque chose parmi tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Manpei et Shinpei échangèrent un regard et sortirent pour laisser leur aîné réfléchir.

Les paroles de ses cadets tournoyaient sans fin dans l'esprit du chef pâtissier, le faisant hésiter sur la conduite à tenir. Il allait de toute façon devoir parler correctement à son apprenti. Toute la question était de savoir quoi lui dire. Il ne se voyait pas être désinvolte et faire genre "essayons", mais ne se voyait pas non plus rester silencieux et espérer que Takahisa lise entre les lignes. Agacé de sa propre indécision, il passa les mains dans ses cheveux trop lisses et se frotta vigoureusement le crâne en grimaçant. Quel casse-tête ! Dire qu'il ne s'était jamais posé de question sur sa sexualité jusqu'ici et qu'il avait suffi de quelques phrases pour le déstabiliser totalement. A croire qu'il se connaissait moins bien que les jumeaux.

Le lendemain, il fit plusieurs tentatives pour essayer de lui parler, mais abandonna chaque fois que le plus jeune faisait mine de s'adresser à lui. Au point qu'à travers la porte refermée de son bureau, il l'entendit distinctement dire à ses aînés :

\- Ca ne peut plus continuer comme ça… A cause de moi il… Je ferais mieux de démissionner…

Cet aveu de culpabilité alors qu'il était innocent, donna à Nakamaru un coup de pied virtuel et il rouvrit le battant.

\- Masuda-kun, l'appela-t-il d'un air bien trop sérieux. Viens.

Le visage fermé de son mentor donna à Takahisa la certitude qu'il était renvoyé. Et il ne le supporterait pas.

\- Je sais ce que vous allez dire, fit-il sans laisser à son aîné le temps de placer un mot. Et je préfère partir de moi-même que…

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de te renvoyer, Masuda-kun, le coupa Yuichi. Tu es un bon élève et tu deviendras certainement un excellent pâtissier. Non, si je t'ai fais venir, c'est pour m'excuser.

La surprise se peignit sur les traits du cadet. Il était tellement certain d'être licencié, qu'il ne s'était préparé à rien d'autre.

\- Vous… excuser ? répéta-t-il.

\- Je n'ai pas été correct en t'évitant comme je l'ai fais alors que tu n'avais aucun tort.

\- Non je… comprends que vous vous soyez senti embarrassé. Je n'ai pas réfléchi…

\- Ce qui m'a gêné, c'est que j'ai du m'interroger sur mon orientation. D'où ma fuite de ces derniers jours.

\- He ?

-Quoi qu'il en soit, coupa Nakamaru pour sortir du terrain glissant sur lequel il venait de s'aventurer, je tenais à m'excuser et à t'assurer que nous allons pouvoir reprendre le travail normalement.

\- Ca veut dire que vous ne m'éviterez plus ?

\- Non. Et puis je dois t'aider à te préparer pour le concours. Nous comptons tous sur toi.

\- Hai ! acquiesça Masuda, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Le travail reprit donc avec l'effectif au complet, aussi bien dans la boutique qu'à l'atelier, mais le sujet dangereux ne fut plus abordé ni d'un côté ni de l'autre. Et entre eux deux, les jumeaux qui voyaient bien qu'une certaine gêne subsistait, mais qui estimaient s'être suffisamment mêlés de la vie privée tant du chef pâtissier que de son apprenti. Ils ne pouvaient désormais plus rien pour eux, tout était entre leurs mains.

Le jour J, Takahisa, pleinement conscient de ce qui reposait sur ses épaules, était plus que nerveux. Quelques minutes avant de quitter "Oishi !" pour le lieu du concours, il se mit à tourner en rond comme un ours en cage, en se tordant les mains d'angoisse, au point que Shinpei dut le forcer à s'assoir.

\- Ca va rien changer, tu sais. Déstresse. En plus tu nous donne le tournis.

\- Il a raison, tout va bien se passer. J'ai confiance en toi.

Masuda tourna la tête vers Nakamaru qui venait de parler. Dans les rayons du soleil matinal qui passaient à travers la fenêtre, il lui semblait si magnifique, que toute peur le quitta comme par magie : après tout, comparé au miracle de pouvoir travailler près de lui jour après jour, un concours ne représentait rien.

\- Hai. Je vais gagner.

\- On a rien entendu, fit Manpei.

\- Je vais gagner ! s'exclama alors le plus jeune avec conviction.

\- On en doute pas. Allez on y va. Mieux vaut être en avance qu'en retard.

Les quatre hommes montèrent donc dans le fourgon aux couleurs de la boutique, dont l'arrière se trouvait lesté de plusieurs lourdes glacières et caisses contenant tout ce dont l'apprenti aurait besoin pour réaliser sa recette.

Il savait qu'il était prêt car il venait de passer un mois à la faire et la refaire, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que chaque geste, chaque ingrédient et chaque mot soit comme gravé dans sa mémoire. Yuichi et lui avaient confiance en son goût, en sa texture et son aspect. Il ne pouvait donc que réussir.

\- Si tu gagne, je considèrerais que tu n'es plus apprenti, lui dit le chef pâtissier en se garant sur le parking de la grande salle où aurait lieu le concours. Et tu auras les mêmes responsabilités que les jumeaux.

\- Vraiment ?!

Nakamaru hocha la tête, puis ajouta très bas et avec beaucoup d'hésitation :

\- Et j'envisagerais sérieusement un "nous".

\- He ? fit Masuda sans comprendre.

Il adorait son aîné, mais parfois, sa façon de parler était vraiment obscure. Et là, en l'occurrence…

\- En gros il dit qu'il sortira peut-être avec toi, traduisit obligeamment Shinpei dont le visage venait d'apparaître au dessus des dossiers des sièges avant.

La traduction rendit Yuichi rouge de confusion.

\- HEEEEEE ?! s'exclama alors le plus jeune en écarquillant les yeux, le regard fixé sur lui.

\- C'est bien ça, chef ? Je ne me suis pas trompé ?

\- Vous n'étiez pas obligé de le formuler de façon si directe… marmonna l'intéressé, très embarrassé, en se passant une main dans les cheveux pour se donner une contenance.

\- Mais il ne peut pas comprendre si vous faites trop de détours. Nous c'est différent, on parle le Nakamaru depuis longtemps, lui il est pas encore vraiment habitué.

\- Oi, ne dites pas ça comme si je parlais un dialecte alien…

\- Allez allez on va être en retard sur notre planning si on se dépêche pas, fit remarquer Manpei qui venait d'apparaître à son tour au même endroit que son frère.

Le quatuor quitta donc l'habitacle et se dirigea vers l'arrière pour récupérer tout le matériel.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment après avoir montré au vigile de l'entrée les badges qu'ils portaient autour du cou puis, guidés par Yuichi qui avait déjà participé plusieurs fois, se dirigèrent vers la scène où six plans de travail complets et identiques avaient été montés.

\- Tiens tiens… fit une voix derrière eux. Alors la rumeur disait vrai : Nakamaru et sa team participent de nouveau.

Ils se retournèrent d'un bloc, pour faire face à un homme au visage fin encadré de cheveux châtains ondulés.

\- Hello Maru ! salua joyeusement l'homme grand et beau qui l'accompagnait.

\- Salut, fit sobrement le troisième.

\- Bonjour Kamenashi. Taguchi, Ueda.

\- Je n'ai pas voulu le croire quand on me l'a dit, mais on dirait que tu joues encore avec la réputation de ta boutique. Tu te pense si invincible ? Ca t'amuse de me ridiculiser ? fit celui qui s'appelait Kamenashi. Et c'est qui lui ?

\- Masuda Takahisa, mon apprenti, répondit Yuichi sans répondre à ses premières questions.

\- Et je parie que c'est lui qui vous représente.

\- Exact. Et en ce qui vous concerne, je suppose que ce n'est pas toi qui vous représente ?

\- Non effectivement.

\- Cette année, c'est moi ! informa le dénommé Taguchi dans un sourire éclatant.

\- Et bien je vous souhaite bonne chance.

\- Pas besoin de chance, reprit Kamenashi. Cette année, on ne sera pas deuxièmes. Vous allez avaler notre poussière.

Le chef pâtissier ne répliqua rien d'autre et se détourna pour se concentrer sur son poulain qui avait suivi l'échange verbal sans bien le comprendre.

\- Excusez-moi shisho mais… vous connaissez ces hommes ? demanda-t-il une fois les trois hommes partis.

\- Kamenashi-san est l'éternel rival du chef, le renseigna Manpei.

\- Mais il ne l'a jamais battu jusqu'ici, ajouta Shinpei. Du coup il est remonté.

\- Oui enfin, il est remonté à chaque fois, à chaque fois il se vante… et finalement il perd toujours. Moi je pense que c'est un looser.

\- Enfin peut-être pas un looser non plus, mais niveau talent et créativité, il n'arrive pas à la cheville du chef en tout cas.

\- Peu importe, intervint finalement Nakamaru que tous ces compliments gênaient. Concentre-toi sur ta recette, Masuda-kun. Le reste est accessoire. Tu te souviens de ce qu'on a dit ?

Le concerné hocha la tête.

\- Bien, alors nous allons te laisser te préparer. Nous serons dans le public.

\- Courage !

\- Fais de ton mieux !

La gorge soudain nouée, Takahisa opina de nouveau et regarda le trio s'éloigner en déglutissant péniblement. Celui qu'il aimait n'avait jamais perdu face à son rival. Jamais. Donc s'il échouait et que "Oishi !" terminait à la seconde place… Kamenashi-san triompherait. Il ne pouvait pas le permettre. Il serait vainqueur de ce concours ou… il arrêterait la pâtisserie.

Fort de cette résolution, il s'enferma dans une bulle imaginaire où n'existait plus pour lui que son gâteau et sa confection.

Quatre heures plus tard, une sonnerie annonça la fin de la compétition et chaque participant leva les mains, afin de signaler qu'il ne pouvait plus toucher à rien.

Takahisa était épuisé, en sueur, mais satisfait. Il avait donné son maximum et, à part quelques ratés qu'il avait heureusement pu rattraper dans le temps imparti, tout s'était bien passé. S'il perdait, il pourrait au moins se retirer la tête haute car il n'aurait pas démérité. Il arrêterait la pâtisserie, mais il arrêterait sur une bonne impression.

Légèrement inquiet en se rappelant l'assurance de Kamenashi, l'apprenti tourna la tête pour observer Taguchi et sa réalisation. C'était un gâteau à étages, comme le sien, mais décoré de la fameuse pâte à sucre. Et bien que cette décoration soit magnifiquement réalisée, Masuda se souvenait parfaitement de la mise en garde de Yuichi lorsqu'il l'avait évoquée le jour de son embauche : trop sucrée, elle serait probablement écartée par les jurés, ce qui ne pourrait que le desservir.

Avec fierté, il observa alors sa propre réalisation. Il avait recouvert son rainbow cake au subtil goût de fraise et de basilic, d'un glaçage miroir sur lequel il avait disposé des demi sphères de sucre délicatement brisées pour un aspect moderne, ainsi que de très fines tuiles de caramel obtenues par croisement de filaments. Il avait également fabriqué des billes de chocolat blanc qu'il avait semées aléatoirement. Le tout était vraiment aussi chic qu'élégant et il pensait honnêtement qu'il avait de bonnes chances de l'emporter. Restait à savoir si les jurés seraient de son avis.

Ceux-ci ne tardèrent pas à se diriger vers lui et, en retenant presque son souffle, il les vit tourner autour de son œuvre et prendre des notes avant de découper une part pour voir l'intérieur dans un premier temps, puis la goûtèrent chacun leur tour. Mais Takahisa avait beau scruter leur visage avec attention, rien ne transparaissait de ce qu'ils pensaient et il n'avait donc pas la moindre idée de leur jugement.

Le trio de juges s'étant éloigné vers un autre candidat, lui-même rejoignit Nakamaru et les jumeaux, complètement tendu.

\- Relax. Tu as fais de ton mieux non ? lui dit Shinpei.

\- Oui mais…

\- Alors tu n'a rien à regretter. Les jeux sont faits maintenant.

\- Oui mais…

\- Ils ont raison, tu sais, intervint alors Yuichi. Du moment que tu t'es donné à fond, tu peux être content de toi.

\- Oui mais… si Taguchi-san…

\- Aucun risque ! le détrompèrent les jumeaux en cœur.

\- Il a fait un mauvais calcul avec sa pâte à sucre. C'est mort pour lui, le rassura Manpei.

\- Son gâteau aura beau être délicieux, à partir du moment où les jurés vont devoir retirer ce qui le recouvre, il n'a plus aucune chance.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Un gâteau, c'est un tout. Donc si tu dois retirer une partie, ça ne ressemble plus à rien. Et une pâtisserie doit être aussi belle que bonne. Pas vrai, chef ?

\- Absolument, approuva Nakamaru. Ne t'inquiète pas, Masuda-kun.

Quelque peu rasséréné, le plus jeune observa les jurés continuer à passer d'un candidat à l'autre et prendre des notes. Ils se retirèrent ensuite pour délibérer.

Ils ne revinrent qu'une demie heure plus tard et demandèrent aux participants de se placer en ligne devant eux.

Abandonnant son équipe, Takahisa, nerveux, s'exécuta.

\- Bien. Le choix a été difficile car le niveau de la compétition était vraiment élevé cette année, fit l'une des femmes qui composaient le jury. Toutefois, une pâtisserie en particulier s'est nettement détachée des autres.

\- Qui a préparé cela ? interrogea la seconde en désignant l'œuvre de Masuda.

\- C… C'est moi, souffla ce dernier en levant timidement la main.

\- Quel établissement représentez-vous ?

\- Je… C'est… "Oishi !"…

\- Et bien dans ce cas, félicitations. La pâtisserie "Oishi !" l'emporte à l'unanimité.

\- NON ! hurla alors la voix de Kamenashi, vert de rage. C'est impossible, vous avez été achetés ! Il ne peut pas encore avoir gagné !

La femme qui venait de parler fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne vous permets pas. Nous avons délibéré de façon impartiale.

\- C'est ma faute, Kame. Gomen… s'excusa Taguchi.

\- Pourquoi vous l'avez écarté ?! s'indigna le rival de Yuichi en bondissant sur la scène. C'était quoi le problème de son gâteau ?! Il était beau et bon !Les trois jurés jetèrent un coup d'œil à la part que désignait l'homme en colère.

\- Vous ne remarquez rien sur cette assiette ? Rien ne vous choque ?

Comme Kamenashi ne répondait pas assez vite, l'homme qui venait de parler poursuivit :

\- Nous avons du retirer la pâte à sucre car son goût cachait celui du gâteau. Manger un gâteau dépiauté ne procure aucun plaisir, renchérit la première femme. Celui de ce jeune homme était élégant, raffiné et nous a surpris tant par son goût que par son aspect interne. Notre décision est sans appel. La pâtisserie "Oishi !" est vainqueur. Félicitations.

\- Taguchi t'es un abruti ! Pourquoi t'as fais ça ?! s'énerva alors Kamenashi en tombant sur son pauvre équipier qu'il continua à agonir de repproches.

De son côté, Takahisa n'en revenait pas. Il avait vraiment gagné. Il avait sauvé la réputation de la boutique. Et il devenait vraiment pâtissier.

\- Yay ! On le savait que tu allais réussir ! s'exclamèrent les jumeaux en lui sautant à moitié dessus, lui ébouriffant les cheveux et lui donnant des claques dans le dos assez fortes pour le jeter à terre.

Pourtant il ne tomba pas. Le regard de Nakamaru posé sur lui l'en empêcha. Les yeux de l'aîné recelaient en cet instant quelque chose de spécial qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir d'où il était, mais qui le retenait captif. Yuichi n'avait pas fait le moindre mouvement dans sa direction et se trouvait toujours à quelques mètres de lui, pourtant le cœur de Takahisa s'emballa et son souffle se fit plus court. La compétition lui avait temporairement oublier ce qui venait brusquement de lui revenir : la promesse d'un possible avenir ensemble. En tant que couple.

Pourtant, comme le plus âgé ne faisait pas mine de l'approcher, Takahisa se dit qu'il avait probablement changé d'avis, avant de se dire que ce n'était pas le genre de son aîné. Quand celui-ci disait quelque chose, il s'y tenait. Il était probablement timide. Dans ce cas, c'était à lui de prendre les devants.

Quittant la scène, il se rapprocha de lui pas à pas, pour s'immobiliser à quelques centimètres seulement de ses lèvres.

\- Takahisa…murmura alors Yuichi, utilisant son prénom pour la première fois.

Le cadet ne prononça pas le prénom de son compagnon et ne lui dit pas davantage qu'il l'aimait. Sans se soucier du monde autour d'eux ni du lieu inapproprié, il se contenta de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes en fermant les yeux. Un baiser était plus parlant que tous les mots du monde et il voulait que son Yuichi comprenne.

Le message dut passer car, surprenant même les jumeaux, le chef pâtissier enlaça son ex apprenti et approfondit le baiser, glissant sa langue à la recherche de celle de son vis-à-vis, l'entourant, la caressant, dansant avec elle un ballet dont il pensait avoir oublié les pas.

Lorsqu'ils séparèrent leurs lèvres, ils ne prononcèrent pas un mot, se contentant de se regarder.

Nakamaru était heureux que son cadet ait pris l'initiative, car un reste d'hésitation l'avait empêché de le faire. Mais à présent qu'il le tenait contre lui, il se sentait si bien et léger, qu'il se disait qu'il avait été bien bête de tant résister.

\- Heu… on est ravis pour vous deux… mais on devrait rentrer si vous voulez continuer. Tout le monde vous regarde, intervint alors Manpei.

Comme réveillé d'un songe, Nakamaru tourna la tête et nota que tous les gens encore présents les fixaient avec des yeux ronds. Soudain extrêmement gêné de s'être laissé aller en public, l'aîné vira au cramoisi et lâcha son compagnon.

\- C…C'est vrai… Nous… n'aurions pas du… balbutia-t-il.

\- Moi je n'ai pas honte, répliqua son désormais petit ami, avant d'ajouter en le tutoyant : Tu as honte de sortir avec moi ?

\- C… Ce n'est pas la question…

\- Alors c'est quoi ? C'est quoi, Yuichi ?

Troublé de l'entendre utiliser son prénom alors qu'il le vouvoyait encore quelques heures auparavant, le concerné ne sut pas quoi répondre.

\- On en reparlera plus tard, décréta alors Takahisa en se dirigeant vers le parking, suivi par le reste de l'équipe.

Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot pendant le trajet retour et la tension était palpable entre eux, mais c'était différent d'avant. Si différent que les jumeaux se sentirent rapidement de trop et prirent le premier prétexte venu pour partir en premier, laissant seuls leur aîné et leur cadet. Mais même alors, aucun mot ne fut échangé jusqu'à ce que le fourgon retrouve sa place initiale devant la boutique. Là, ils se tournèrent en même temps l'un vers l'autre et débutèrent la même phrase en cœur.

\- Est-ce que tu…

Leur communion de pensée les fit sourire.

\- Commence, lui dit Yuichi.

\- Est-ce que tu regrette de m'avoir dit oui ?

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Tu n'as pas l'air sûr de toi alors…

\- Je ne le suis pas. Takahisa, en acceptant de sortir avec toi, je fais un saut dans l'inconnu puisque je ne suis jamais sorti avec un homme jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

\- Ce n'est pas différent de sortir avec une femme, tu sais. Tu me fais confiance ?

\- Tu ne serais pas là où tu es si ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Alors si tu ne regrette rien et que tu me fais confiance, ne doute pas. Tout ira bien.

Surpris, l'aîné considéra son cadet. Il avait l'air si mature, subitement, que malgré leurs sept années d'écart, lui-même se sentit soudain très jeune et surtout totalement inexpérimenté, ce qui était une sensation étrange. Et ce qui l'était davantage était cette envie de juste se laisser guider puisque, contrairement à lui, Masuda savait manifestement ce qu'il faisait.

\- Tu réfléchis trop. Une relation, c'est spontané, Yuichi. Si tu… (il réfléchit au mot adéquat) intellectualise chaque geste, chaque parole, ils perdent leur sens et leur intérêt.

\- Hum…

\- Excuse-moi de te demander ça mais ta dernière copine… c'était aussi la première, pas vrai ?

Surpris qu'il ait deviné quelque chose que même les jumeaux ignoraient, Nakamaru le fixa avec des yeux ronds.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais. A tous les coups vous vous connaissiez depuis l'enfance et vous avez trouvé naturel de vous mettre ensemble quand vous êtes arrivés quoi… au collège ? Au lycée ?

\- Au… collège… Mais comment tu…

\- Parce que tu as parfois les réactions d'un ado. C'est adorable mais ça te trahit. Enfin ce qui est important maintenant, c'est que tu écoute juste ton instinct au lieu de penser à tout. Agis simplement sans te poser de question.

\- C'est plus facile à dire qu'à…

\- Au contraire, le coupa le plus jeune. Regarde. (il se pencha et l'embrassa de nouveau) Tu vois, rien de compliqué.

L'aîné se sentait bête de recevoir une leçon de ce genre par un garçon bien plus jeune que lui et en même temps, cet espèce d'assurance mêlée à une évidente expérience l'attirait inexorablement. Comme un aimant. Alors pourquoi ne se laisserait-il pas attirer réellement ?

Cessant enfin de réfléchir, il posa la main sur la nuque de son cadet et reprit lebaiser interrompu dans la salle. Et plus il l'embrassait, plus il en voulait. Cette violente chaleur au creux de ses reins, il ne l'avait plus ressentie depuis le départ de Reina, trois ans plus tôt. C'était d'ailleurs à cause de ce départ qu'il avait déclaré ne plus vouloir vivre que pour et par la pâtisserie. Du moins jusqu'à l'arrivée de Takahisa.

Maintenant, les choses étaient différentes, la preuve en était de ce brusque afflux de désir envers lui.

\- Yuichi, tu recommence, fit la voix de son cadet tout près de sa bouche. Tu es pas possible… (il soupira) Bon, viens, on ne va pas rester dans le fourgon.

Par automatisme, il le suivit donc et verrouilla le véhicule avant de se tourner vers lui.

\- Tu veux… commença-t-il avant de se reprendre et de le prendre par la main pour l'entraîner quelques rues plus loin, vers un immeuble.

L'étonnement devant ce geste inhabituel empêcha Takahisa de réaliser immédiatement où ils allaient, mais il le comprit bien vite en voyant son aîné ouvrir la porte du hall avec un pass.

\- Tu… On va chez toi ? bredouilla-t-il bien que la réponse soit évidente.

\- Oui.

Juste ça. Mais le cadet en était si heureux qu'il aurait pu s'envoler. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se réjouir plus ni d'observer avec curiosité le décor de l'appartement de Nakamaru, car celui-ci le plaqua brusquement contre la porte et l'embrassa à perdre haleine, d'une façon dont Masuda ne l'aurait jamais cru capable étant donné son habituelle retenue. Et étant donné la façon dont le plus âgé se collait à lui dans le baiser, il ne pouvait que sentir…

\- Yuichi, tu…

\- Quoi ? fit le pâtissier contre ses lèvres, d'une voix légèrement rauque.

\- Non rien, fit le cadet qui, grâce à cet unique mot, venait de recevoir la réponse à la question qu'il n'avait pas posée.

Et il se laissa complètement faire, car il n'avait l'intention de prendre les rênes de rien, simplement de guider Nakamaru lorsque le moment serait venu.

Et ce fut explosif. Bien que l'aîné se soit montré hésitant et maladroit au commencement, il avait fini par se montrer plus que doué en la matière. Et cette adresse avait rendu le plus jeune encore plus accro à lui qu'il ne l'était déjà, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Et tous deux s'étaient endormis comme des bienheureux.

Dès le lendemain, l'atmosphère à la boutique avait changé. Elle s'était allégée et quelque chose de joyeux flottait dans l'air, qu'il n'y avait jamais eu auparavant. Il n'en avait pas fallu plus aux jumeaux pour comprendre que les choses avaient considérablement avancé entre leurs deux équipiers et eux qui avaient tellement œuvré dans ce sens, en étaient plus que ravis.

Des mois passèrent sans que l'ambiance change et il devint évident aux yeux de tous que l'amour de Takahisa (et probablement ses propres sentiments) avaient radicalement changé le caractère du chef pâtissier qui, de taciturne, était devenu aussi enjoué que son compagnon. Compagnon avec lequel il venait d'ailleurs d'emménager dans l'appartement qui avait abrité leur première fois. Comme quoi, il faut toujours se dire que rien n'est impossible. C'est ce que Masuda se répète tous les jours depuis qu'ils sont ensemble.

18


End file.
